Mortífagos
by Hueto
Summary: - Es por nuestro bien Draco… - Dijo finalmente. Tomo aire y alzó su varita. Él tenía que cooperar. Tenía que hacerle la marca tenebrosa. Y volverla una mortífaga...


Estaban los dos en un lugar abandonado. Habían estado discutiendo desde la muerte de Dumblendore. ¿Por qué no le dijo?...

- Eso es lo que soy... un _Mortífago_ – Susurró lleno de veneno. Deseando que así ella lo dejara en paz.

-¿Por qué? –

- Porque no puedo ser otra cosa –

- ¿Por qué? – Repitió.

- Tú no lo entiendes, nunca has sabido hacerlo – Sentenció e hizo ademán de salir del lugar.

- Entonces enséñame cómo – El hombre rubio se detuvo ante esto. No se lo esperaba.

- No quieres _eso_ – Afirmó volteándose a la mujer que lo miraba con decisión y la manga izquierda remangada.

- Te quiero a _ti_ – Aseguró ella y agitó su brazo para darle énfasis a su petición.

- No puedes tenerme –

- ¿No quieres que te tenga? – Él la observó un largo rato. ¿Cómo no iba a querer ser suyo?... pero no. Eso no era lo correcto. Y definitivamente la solución de ella tampoco lo era. ¿Qué tan dispuesta estaba?.

- ¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? –

- Si –

- Después de eso… ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti – Dijo. Más para asustarla que para advertirle. De ninguna manera lo haría.

- Bien – Respondió ella sin vacilar. El plan del mortífago se estaba esfumando.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Le preguntó como último recurso.

- Si –

- Concéntrate en tu miedo – Le aconsejó y extendió su varita hasta el brazo de ella. Una fina línea de luz verde emergió. La mujer castaña vio cómo se acercaba a su piel, de un momento a otro le quemaría... cerró los ojos. Mas no apartó su brazo. "De un momento a otro" se dijo ella. Pero nunca sucedió.

- Hazlo – Ordenó abriendo los ojos.

- No puedo –

- ¡HAZLO! – Gritó.

- No quiero – Admitió derrotado, esperando que ella se diera la media vuelta y volviera a casa.

- Entonces le diré a _él_ que lo haga –

- ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? – El rubio sonrió de medio lado. Esa chica era imposible.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cobarde? –

- Soy una serpiente – Se encogió de hombros.

- Y yo una leona –

- ¿Qué más razón quieres? – Preguntó ya desesperado -¡Eres una Griffindor! Y una… sangresucia – Remató con odio en su voz. Sus ojos delataron que lo sentía, así que ella lo ignoró.

- ¡Pero soy inteligente! Y soy valiente… y… ¡puedo servirle igual o mejor que tú! –

- La valentía no te va a servir de nada. A penas cruces la puerta te van a lanzar el Avada –

- Tengo un plan – Aseguró con aires de suficiencia - Sólo hazlo – Pidió la castaña suspirando.

- Por favor… vuelve con Potter y Weasley – Rogó él a su vez.

- ¿Cara rajada y la comadreja? ¡No gracias! – Espetó con una sonrisa ella.

- No perteneces a _esto_. Aunque lo intentes – Sonrió el mortífago admirando el amor al detalle de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Cuántas veces vamos a discutirlo? – Inquirió molesta, poniendo sus manos en la cintura en un gesto tan típico de ella. El hombre encapuchado casi se rio.

- Las veces que sea necesario para que te quepa en esa melenuda cabeza que NO LO VOY A HACER –

- Ya te dije… entonces iré con é_l_ –

- Eso sería lo último que hagas. Estoy seguro que lo sabes – Sentenció con un tono muy sombrío.

- Prefiero eso a vivir sin ti – Dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Por merlín! No seas dramática… no te queda. – Exclamó rodando los ojos.

- ¡Oh pero bueno! Te digo algo romántico y me sales con uno de tus sarcasmos –

- Si, soy horrible. Deberías dejarme –

- No vas a tener tanta suerte. – Rió - Yo no me voy sin ti – Agregó en un tono más serio.

- ¿Me obligarás? – Preguntó escéptico levantando una ceja.

- Tal vez lo haga –

- Eso quiero verlo – Ella se quedó meditando las palabras del rubio.

- Es por nuestro bien Draco… - Dijo finalmente. Tomo aire y alzó su varita. Él tenía que cooperar. Tenía que hacerle la marca tenebrosa. Y volverla una mortífaga. Después, ya veríamos si Voldemort no apreciaba su información y su talento. - _Imperius_ –

- Hermione ¡NO! – Fue lo último que pudo decir Draco Malfoy, antes de que su cuerpo se volviera ligero y su mente se liberara de las preocupaciones...

* * *

><p>Ahora ambos estaban en la mansión Malfoy. Había una decoración exquisita, muchos lloraban, otros tantos parecían profundamente disgustados. En un altar improvisado, había dos personas, una Castaña enfundada en un secillo traje color hueso (porque las sangresucias no se casan de blanco) y un rubio luciendo una túnica de gala negra. Ambos hicieron una reverencia profunda ante alguien en la primera fila y voltearon al frente.<p>

-Hermione Jane Granger. Sangresucia. Mortífaga Quinto Rango. Jefa del departamento de Control de Muggles y Criaturas Mágicas Inferiores. Súmamente útil. ¿Aceptas por esposo a Draco Narcisso Malfoy? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿En lo próspero y en lo adverso? ¿En la riqueza? ¿En el poder? ¿Incluso aunque la muerte los separe? – Decía un hombre horrible. Encapuchado y con una máscara blanca.

- Acepto – Dijo la novia atragantada de que en su boda le leyeran la cartilla.

- Y tú Draco Narcisso Malfoy. Mortífago Segundo Rango. Encargado de misiones especiales. Moderadamente útil. ¿Aceptas por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger? ¿En la salud y en la enfermedad? ¿En lo próspero y en lo adverso? ¿En la riqueza? ¿En el poder? ¿Incluso aunque la muerte los separe? –

- Acepto –

- Los declaro Marido y Mujer. Lo que la magia ha unido hoy, ningún mortal lo deshaga jamás.- Declaró el hombre - Puede _besar_ a la novia – Agregó con una mueca de asco.

Los novios se besaron en medio de los vítores, aplausos y sonidos de arcadas de los invitados. La lluvia de arroz fue un alivio para el cielo, que se encontraba gris y neblinoso. Las fotos fueron tomadas y quedarían para la posteridad esos_ momentos felices_. Partiendo el pastel con el cuchillo de plata que le prestó Bellatrix. Sonriendo mientras los padres de Malfoy los abrazaban. E incluso una, en la que ella y su esposo se hallaban a ambos lados de un ser con cabeza calva, rendijas en lugar de fosas nasales y ojos rojos que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Dueño de la "sonrisa" más torcida, oscura y sin alma. El dueño del mundo. El Lord Oscuro.

Hermione sonrió para cada una de esas fotos (sobre todo en la que Bellatrix le encajaba cada una de sus uñas por la espalda). No era el fin. Si bien estaba rodeada de serpientes, de mortífagos, de oscuridad y en una situación más que precaria. Milagrosamente lo había logrado, estaba con Draco, con su propia luz inagotable. Y estaba ayudando al profesor Snape a ayudar a Harry. Entonces, cuando todo acabara, ella y Draco podrían casarse de verdad, en una fiesta en que no tuviera que estar cuidando su espalda, en donde sonreiría de verdad, en donde usaría el vestido más blanco de la tienda, en donde no habría patronuses guardándolos, en donde Harry y Ron amenazarían a su esposo si no la hacía feliz, y en donde su padre la entregaría en el altar...


End file.
